1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote telecommunications assembly.
While the assembly of the present invention was designed specifically for gas well flow measuring, control and alarm monitoring, it will be appreciated that the assembly can be used at any remote site requiring electronic measuring control and/or monitoring.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The assembly described herein was developed to satisfy a need to reduce the cost of installing electronic gas well flow measuring, control and alarm monitoring apparatuses. Because of the high cost of existing methods of installing such apparatuses, remote access to such facilities using electronic means has been reserved for only high production natural gas wells because of the high cost of existing methods of installing such apparatuses.